mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land of Darkness
The Land of Darkness, officially The Land of Darkness, Realm of Shadows and Dreams, is a nation which may or may not be located on the planet Earth. It's name is sometimes shortened to The LoD. History Much of the LoD's history is unknown as it is not a realm easily accessible to humanity and it's inhabitants tend not to keep records. Founding Unknown Trees and the rise of crime lords Main article: Trees. Sometime in the early 1200s a criminal organisation known as Trees was formed and began operating in what is now the Forest region of the country. Initially simple thieves and vandals, the group began organising into a more structured criminal organisation. They became known locally as The Woodland Bandits, stealing items from those who entered the country and on occasion killing individuals who resisted. After years of petty crime, Trees eventually branched out into smuggling, sex trafficking, and corrupt politics. Darkness, ruler of The Land of Darkness, felt great pressure to tackle the issues the group had caused, but steadily dwindling funds twinned with a sudden famine meant he had little time to worry about Trees. He instead enacted the Local Lords reform, splitting the country into a smaller dependent counties run by local lords who would run their own affairs while still owing allegiance to Darkness. The Pajama Sam incident Known in the human world as "The Land of Darkness crisis" this was an event in which the Super hero Pajama Sam invaded The Land of Darkness with the goal of capturing and imprisoning it's ruler, Darkness. Sam got as far as meeting with Darkness before realising that his mission was based on false information brought about by American Propaganda which portrayed Darkness as a tyrannical monarch who enslaved his people and forced them to listen to dubstep. He left the country without further incident. Geography It is not certain whether or not The Land of Darkness is Located on Earth or on another planet, or possibly even another plane of existence in together. All that is known is that a point of entry into the country is located in the United States, specifically in the closet of Pajama Sam. The nations environment features a large variety of natural terrains, including, but not limited to, forests, deserts and mountainous areas. The country is bordered to both the east and west by mountains and the Nightmare sea to the south. The north of the country likely ends a few hundred miles passed most drawn maps though no one outside The Land of Darkness is entirely sure. Government The Land of Darkness, Realm of Shadows and Dreams is an absolute monarchy headed by the immortal elemental shade Darkness. The monarch is, in theory, in charge of all aspects of life within the country. Though for many years control over the nation has become difficult due to the ever growing problems with trees. In response to this insurgence of criminal activity, Darkness has decreed that all regions are to have "moderate self governance" and are to be run semi-independently by their respective lords. Regions and Lords People The inhabitants of The Land of Darkness are varied in terms of species, natives to the country include living furniture, talking carrots, and boats with faces. Notable People * Darkness * Otto * Grandpa * King * Various members of Trees Category:Countries